


Spice

by MorningRose



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blunt Trauma, Bondage, Captivity, Cute, Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Interrogation, M/M, Quickfix, Rope Bondage, Scary Medic, Smut, Tags Are Hard, mediscout - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningRose/pseuds/MorningRose
Summary: BLU Scout is obsessed with the RED Medic. One day, he decides to attract Medic's attention. What's the worst that could happen?





	Spice

Scout huffed as he tried to, unsuccessfully, fidget around with his hands, which were held together tightly by a rope behind his back. It's not that the knot was too tight, it was just that he wasn't used to the incapability of movement for longer than ten minutes, which passed quite some time ago.

The fact that those same hands were tied to a pipe behind his back so close to the ground that he was forced to kneel on the cold tiles wasn't helping either.

He would never admit that all of this was his fault; sneaking around enemy base just to try and prank the red scout and getting caught in the process, only to be dragged to the enemy Medic's infirmary as an "experimental volunteer" - which he certainly wasn't, not even in his wildest dreams.

He did take some relief in the fact that he was still alone in the small room, which the Sniper that caught him dubbed the "waiting room". Although the lack of seats and any other kind of furniture whatsoever made Scout doubt otherwise.

Despite one's better judgement, he couldn't help the smile that was forming on his face; to say that he might've gone mad could be an accurate guess - how else could someone explain being obsessed with someone from the enemy team? He knew that meeting the Medic face to face might also be the last thing he'll ever see, but he'd be lying if he said it wasn't worth it.

After all, his plan had worked. No second thoughts. Not even a scratch.

"Yet", he added in his mind. No need to forget where he actually was. This was not one of his daydreams anymore, this was very real. And with all possibilities in mind, it could all go very well or very badly in a moment.

The sound of footsteps made him snap out of his thoughts, followed by the sound of a key turning in the lock of the door that had been keeping him locked in for the past hour. The weight of the situation he was in finally dawned on him. The person that will enter the room this very moment might not be Medic at all, it might be anyone else, and if he ends up dying because of his impulsive decisions and poorly thought out plan - both of which he only now realized - he will never get the chance to approach the person of his interest ever again.

He held his breath as he watched the door open. A moment later, he felt slight relief wash over him. His plan was still in the motion, and he had to fight a traitorous grin that was threatening to light up his face when he watched the Medic lock the door behind himself and pocketing the keys right after.

"So", the Medic started, staring daggers at Scout, which wasn't really a surprise, "what are you doing in our base? Looking for information? Who sent you?", he asked, reaching for something in his coat pocket.

Shoot, he forgot that he might be questioned for his motives. Anything he says now could either ruin or aid his plan.

"Uh", he barely managed, "I wanted to prank your Scout?", he tried, which wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't really the real truth either. That was only an excuse he acted out in order to get caught in first place, but he can't tell him that, now could he?

"Hm", Medic smirked, pulling out a small object wrapped in a cloth out of his pocket, "I don't believe you."

"It's true! I totally hate his guts! He uh... he stinks?", Scout tried to convince the Medic further, not really because he wanted to be released, no way, but he had to keep up his act.

Medic raised an eyebrow, "You have energy drink drinking contests together every ceasefire."

_Crap, he isn't convinced_ , thought Scout.

Maybe he should have planned the backstory more thoroughly? Either way, time for plan B.

"So what?", he grinned, "You can't make me talk anyway."

He tried to act smug and boisterous. It should work, right? That is, that's the only way he's heard about that leads to Medic's more... practical interrogation methods.

Medic sighed, "Well, I'd say I'd hate to do this, but I would be lying", he removed the cloth from the object and pocketed it, revealing a small syringe filled with sort of a silvery liquid, "I love when my captives refuse to cooperate."

Scout gulped. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. He should've just sent a postcard.

Medic slowly approached him, taking his sweet time with each step, wanting to enjoy the sight of the slight panic rising in Scout's eyes.

"W-wait man, hold up! I'll say whatever, just don't kill me or anything, alright?", Scout started to struggle in his restraints, trying to wiggle his hands out of the binds.

Medic couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, "No."

Scout froze when Medic kneeled onto one knee in front of him so they were face to face, "Didn't you hear, Blu? I never give second chances to anyone, especially not smug little Scouts like you."

"C-come on, man", Scout barely managed, and he'll never admit it was higher pitched than his usual voice, "You don't really want to hurt me right?"

He gulped back the rest of his planned speech when he felt a hand on his throat. He froze, realizing that this was only a threat, probably to get him to stop talking.

"Who do you think you are?", Medic looked furious, "You waltz into MY base, causing trouble for MY team, and now you expect mercy? Do I look like charity to you? I could end you in a second right here."

Scout's eyes widened, "Please don't", he squeaked out.

Medic grinned, "I won't", he said, which caused Scout to sigh in relief, "yet", he added and jabbed the syringe into the nape of Scout's neck, listening to him yelp in mixed surprise and horror.

He then stood up and watched the Scout, waiting for the syringe effects to kick in.

Scout was slowly starting to panic. Usually in his daydreams they'd already be in a much, much more desirable situation, and this wasn't turning into it at all.

Instead, his mind raced to figure out what kind of a chemical was now injected into his bloodstream. He tried to notice any kinds of reactions on himself, and soon enough he did.

In a matter of seconds, he felt as if his blood was 50 degrees hotter. It felt like his body was burning from the inside, like fire was coursing through his blood vessels. He started fidgeting, but every movement he made felt ten times more intense, every feeling felt stronger.

He tried keeping still, but that only made him feel warmer with each passing second.

The sound of chuckling made him look up and into the Medic's eyes.

"What's the matter?", Medic asked mockingly, "Can't sit still anymore?", once again he got down to Scout's level and grabbed him by his throat, which caused Scout to let out a small whine, "Maybe this makes you talk."

"Who sent you and why?", he questioned, but the only thing that he heard was Scout's uneven breathing and an occasional silent whine.

Of course, the lack of an answer didn't please him at all. Reaching again into his coat's pocket he presented a scalpel and held it in front of Scout's face.

"You see this? If you don't give me a proper answer, I'll make sure you get a permanent autograph from me, and trust me when I say I am not hesitant to use it", he threatened the Scout that was watching the blade with widened eyes, petrified from the realisation of how much he fucked up.

After a few seconds of silence, Medic growled and cut open Scout's shirt with one swift move. The moment Scout felt the cold metal near his skin he cried out, "Okay, okay I'll talk! I'll tell you everything, alright!? Just keep that damn thing away from me!"

Despite the promise of him talking, he rested the blade against the skin of Scout's neck, just to encourage him to not leave out a single detail.

Scout whined when he saw that Medic doesn't have a single intention to move the scalpel away, and started explaining, "Look, I'm sorry, okay!? I wasn't after any secret mumbo jumbo files alright!? I only wanted to get your attention!"

Medic raised an eyebrow, "You wanted to get the attention of my team?"

"No, YOUR attention", Scout corrected him.

"My attention?", Medic asked, trying his best not to laugh, "Are you out of your mind?"

"I've been wondering the same thing for the past few months", Scout mumbled.

"Months? You aren't saying...?", Medic repeated, and then started laughing. He abruptly stopped the laugh and replaced it with a grin that was everything but sweet, "Well would you look at that", he said in a low voice, pressing the blade closer to Scout's skin, "We got ourselves a little crush boy."

Scout gulped. Usually, his daydreams promised him happy fun times after his confession. Right now, though, Medic's face is promising him something completely opposite of that.

"W-wait, you still didn't change your mind?", Scout stuttered in slight disbelief.

"I might have", Medic answered, "I'll just experiment a bit longer on you than I initially decided to."

"That's not what changing your mind means!", Scout complained, but he was silenced in a second with Medic's hand covering his mouth.

"Shhh", Medic shushed mockingly, "I don't like talkative subjects. If you like that tongue of yours, you'll use it less."

Scout's eyes went wide in horror, and his next short plea for mercy was muffled by the palm of the hand that was still covering his mouth.

"So Blu", Medic grinned, "What kinds of things have you thought about me, as you've said yourself, for months? I am only most curious", he asked, and Scout was pretty sure that was a trick question. Nevertheless, the thoughts of all the various things his imagination had come up with many times in the past few months, almost every evening even, had started to flood his mind, and his bound hands could only do so little to cover the furious blush that had lit up his face.

Medic chuckled at his reaction, "Oh I see how it is", he said with a smirk, "So tell me then, how often do you think about me?"

He removed the hand from Scout's mouth to allow him to answer, holding Scout's face instead by his chin.

Scout hesitated to answer, but the piercing stare of Medic's eyes forced him to mumble an answer, "... Sometimes...", he said, which was untrue, but he didn't want the Medic to assume the worst.

"Sometimes?", Medic repeated, catching the subtle traitorous side glance of Scout's eyes, which lasted merely half a second, a small sign most people subconsciously gave away when they were lying, "Are you sure that's accurate?"

Scout gave a trembling gasp when he was caught in his lie, "M-maybe... Maybe a bit more that...", he admitted, flinching slightly when he heard the Medic chuckle again.

"I see", Medic chuckled lowly at the answer, "Then answer me one more thing", he leaned closer to his captive's ear, and whispered another question in a low voice, "And do you touch yourself when you think about me?"

Scout's breath hitched at the thought, and despite him not being able to see the other's face, he knew that he was grinning.

Scout felt a warm hand slide up his torso, reminding him of his still very sensitive skin. He failed to hold back a whine caused from the touch.

"You better answer, Blu. Who knows what happens to my uncooperative captives", Medic threatened in an ironically non-threatening voice, that Scout was smart enough not to trust.

Scout let out a whiny gasp when he felt that same hand travel to his shoulder, "U-uhm", he couldn't bring himself to answer, and the knowledge of the truth only made him blush even more.

Then he felt nails digging into the skin of his shoulder and then dragging down his body, the sensitivity of his skin making him breathe out a mix of a gasp and a startled moan, "I do! Okay? Are you happy now!?", he blurted out, and the moment he did he wanted to slap himself for doing so.

Just as he said it, he heard Medic chuckle and he froze with his eyes squeezed shut in anticipation of the inevitable death that was sure coming his way. A few moments passed, and the fact that nothing was happening only made him fear the worst even more, and he was afraid to open his eyes in fear of seeing some sharp object pointed at his face. But his destiny sure felt like mocking him that day as he felt teeth bite his ear not even remotely rough, and for a moment he thought that he was some place else.

And he'd keep thinking that, if not for the hand suddenly grabbing his neck again and pushing him back against the wall, trace of any warmth next to his head gone. His eyes snapped open and he was met by a gaze that he couldn't pinpoint if it was angry or just scary.

"D-Doc?", he stuttered, but the grip around his neck hardened.

"Don't ever call me that", Medic hissed, "I am not your medic, and especially not one of you Blu rejects", he said furiously, and it encouraged Scout to keep his mouth shut next time. If there will be a next time, that is.

Noting the silence from his captive, Medic hummed approvingly, "Good. Learn to stay quiet until I let you speak."

He let go of Scout's neck, and Scout had to try his best not to cough, not knowing for sure if being quiet counted absolutely every kind of noise he could make. His cheeks flared up, now that was a fun thought.

"Why are you blushing?", Medic noticed, "Wait... You're enjoying this, aren't you?", he asked with a smirk that sent chills down Scout's spine.

Scout's eyes widened, "N-no of course not!", he tried to lie, but he was never good at hiding his body language, which made it pretty obvious that he was lying.

Medic's smirk widened into a wicked smile, "Well, well", he said, "Little blu likes being held captive", he grinned.

Scout looked away with a flaring blush, "Aw man", he muttered, he couldn't pinpoint if he was ashamed or excited. Perhaps both.

Suddenly his neck was grabbed again and he yelped in surprise, staring into Medic's eyes as the other growled, "I don't remember giving you permission to speak after my last question."

Scout let out a high pitched sound out of slight fear and excitement, and he felt like his pants were suddenly a size tighter than he remembered.

Medic raised an eyebrow and glanced downwards for a moment, "So you really are enjoying this", he noted in amusement, "Well, let's see if you can ask me nicely to keep you alive and tell no one about your little... hobby", he grinned at the petrified Scout.

Scout turned his look to the side, "Um... P-please?", he stuttered, wishing he didn't have to embarrass himself like this in front on an enemy Medic.

"Well would you look at that", Medic hummed in amusement, "I didn't even have to make you say it. I bet you'd do anything I say, hm?"

Something about that sentence didn't sound so comforting to Scout.

"But a simple 'please' won't cut it", Medic smirked, "Beg."

Scouts breathing hitched and suddenly he was at loss of words.

Unsatisfied with Scout's lack of response, Medic's grip tightened, "Don't make me repeat myself", he threatened.

"P-P-Please", Scout stuttered.

"Please what?", Medic pressed on.

"P-Please untie me", Scout answered, "I'll do anything", his eyes met Medic's, who didn't look convinced.

"And how do I know that you won't attack me when I do?", Medic tried his best not to laugh, "Who do you take me for?", his mocking tone made Scout wince mentally.

"... Someone I'd love to show what I'm actually here for", Scout said under his breath.

"Don't act smug, I'm not falling for the oldest tricks in the book", Medic sneered at him, much to Scout's horror.

"I can show you what happens to people that decide to try and trick me", Medic threatened with a scalpel pressed under Scout's chin, "I can carve words into your skin that will remind you not to try this ever again", his threats proved successful as his cold stare was being met by a deliciously frightened one.

"No please I beg you just let me expl-", Scout ranted in a weak attempt to defend himself verbally, which only served to amuse the Medic further who seemed to enjoy his fear.

His rant was cut short by a hand covering his mouth, "Shhh", Medic shushed him, almost mockingly, "Don't waste your breath. You knew what was going to happen the moment you stepped into my base."

That still didn't discourage Scout from pleading for mercy, despite the fact that each of his words got muffled by Medic's hand. Having had enough, Medic growled and pushed Scout's head back against the pipe Scout was tied to, which was enough to convince Scout to shut up, at least momentarily.

"You talk way too much", he said with a smirk that could kill, and Scout's traitorous mind awarded him with an image that made all his blood rush into both his face and southern regions of his body.

Medic noticed, of course he did, and grinned in amusement, "What's the matter? Got an idea?"

Scout's mind was screaming at him that it's finally his chance to fulfill what he could only think of for the last few painful months. He was glad that his plan suceeded without major injuries, at least not those that he'd actually mind.

When Medic finally removed his hand from his mouth to give him a chance to speak, he licked his lips and grinned, "Shut me up then, Doc. I think we both know why I came here."

Medic grabbed him by the chin, "I am not untying you, Blu", he told him.

"I don't need my hands", Scout smirked.

Medic let go of Scout's chin and watched him cautiously lean forward and kiss his belt buckle, visibly still a bit wary of any tricks Medic could have in store for him.

Scout proceeded to kiss Medic's zipper, finding out that his own excitement was very mutual.

He licked and mouthed the fabric in attempt to convince him to finally unbutton his pants, hearing the Medic groan from his actions only encouraged him more.

He could feel Medic get harder through the fabric under his lips, and it made feel proud he was the reason behind it.

"Unzip your pants, Doc", he said, "Can't really do it for you, can I?", his voice had a slightly playful tone to it, and Medic to his own surprise liked it.

Medic's hand moved to his pants, undoing his belt and zipper. Part of him scolded himself for doing this, with an enemy Scout of all people, but the other part of him currently didn't care about anything other than wanting to fuck that same Scout till the only coherent thing he'd be saying was moaning.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Scout's warm tongue continuing where he left off now that the pesky fabric wasn't in the way, and he failed to stop a deep hum building up in his throat.

Scout licked him from base to tip, teasingly suckling every so often with obvious intent to drive him mad. It worked, but he'd never admit to such a thing to a Blu.

Instead, his hand sneaked its way into Scout's hair, gripping him so their eyes met, noticing how flushed Scout's face was, and how the half lidded eyes contrasted the smirk Scout put on to look smug.

"What's the matter, Doc?", Scout asked in light amusement, "Getting impatient?"

"Shut your mouth and use it already", Medic commanded at him.

For a moment Scout wanted to ask how is he supposed to not talk but use his mouth at the same time, but then he realized what exactly Medic meant, noting that he should've figured it out without thinking, considering the situation. To his own defense, thinking was hard at the moment.

He licked his lips seductively, "Yes Doc", he smirked and leaned back down to oblige Medic's request.

Medic's grip on Scout's hair tightened as he slowly started to bob his head, the groans and gasps escaping Medic's mouth serving Scout as a reward to try and encourage all sorts of sounds from him.

He hummed in satisfaction when he saw that he was indeed succeeding in making Medic fail to contain his moans, and Medic seemed to appreciate that a lot, subconsciously bucking his hips forward a little, which only made him hum once more.

Scout continued his attempts to please the Medic the best he can, applying pressure with his tongue and alternating his speed, his heart fluttering when he'd hear his attempts were successful, if Medic becoming gradually more vocal was anything to go by.

He could feel Medic's grip on his hair tightening as his hips bucked more, and boy was Scout excited about the fact that it was HIM making Medic feel good.

Scout didn't really expect Medic to suddenly pull him away and pin him back against the wall. His mind tried to figure out if he did something wrong until he realised that Medic started to undress him, using his scalpel for parts of clothing that were hard to get off due to his hands and ankles still being tied. Something told him he wasn't going to get untied anytime soon either.

Medic pressed himself against the now naked Scout, kissing and nibbling his neck and shoulders, earning appreciative sounds from his captive.

"D-Doc...", Scout moaned, "Please fuck me", the question made Medic's breathing hitch, not that he'd ever admit that.

"Please", Scout practically whined at Medic's lack of response, "You have no idea how much I want you", he yelped when Medic started licking and toying his nipple between his teeth, something that he was surprised actually felt good.

Not breaking the attention he was giving with his mouth, Medic's hands explored Scout's body, caressing and scratching wherever he knew would draw a reaction from the Scout. He let one of his hands drop to Scout's thighs, caressing the skin and chuckling to himself when he noticed that made Scout shift his hips and get more excited.

He moved his hand up Scout's thigh, earning appreciative sounds from Scout, but decided to stop just before his hand could reach any sensitive skin. As expected, Scout voiced his protest, and Medic moved his lips to his ear.

"Hm, what's wrong Blu? You seemed distressed", his whisper practically made Scout melt with desire.

"Touch me", he pleaded, "Please", he added with a failed attempt not to make it sound like a whine, "Please just do something to me, don't tease me anymore!", he pouted.

"Awe, you actually learned to beg", Medic grinned in amusement but Scout paid no mind to it, "Perhaps I should reward you after all", he said and started moving his hand again, kissing his neck while doing so.

When he finally felt Medic grip him gently, Scout let out a silent moan.

"What do we say when we get rewards?", Medic's low voice questioned in his ear, making Scout shiver and gasp.

"H-Hah thank you", he complied, and was instantly rewarded with slow movement of Medic's hand.

Impatient as always, Scout bucked his hips in attempt to get Medic to make his hand move faster, but he only got his hips pinned back down by Medic's other hand.

"Be patient", Medic scolded him.

"Please", Scout whined again, "Please", he tried to convince him.

"No", Medic was stern, "I'll decide when you deserve it", he said and resumed his hand movements ever so slowly.

Scout felt like he was being driven mad, he felt like there was something he wanted to grasp but couldn't reach, and he found it hard to pinpoint why exactly he was feeling that way.

Medic kept peppering kisses and light bites painfully slow, and for a moment Scout thought he would never get on with it. That is, until Medic let go of him, instead grabbing and lifting his chin making him stare at the ceiling instead. The lack of the craved touch made Scout groan in frustration, muttering a quick, "Come on, Doc", and shifting his hips slightly. He couldn't see what Medic was up to, but a sound of a plastic cap popping surely raised his curiosity.

"What's that?", Scout questioned, mostly to confirm his own suspicious than not knowing.

"Shhh", Medic shushed him once more, and he felt Medic take a hold of him again, noting that this time his hand felt more... slick? Nevertheless, he surely liked the attention again, and vocally made sure Medic knew it.

It proved successful, as Medic actually changed his pace in contrast to earlier, and boy did Scout appreciate it.

"H-hah please don't stop", he moaned.

But as if on purpose, Medic did stop and let him go.

Once again, Scout groaned, "Why!?", he whined desperately.

Medic chuckled, "Looks like you forgot who's the captive one here, and who is in charge", he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Scout opened his mouth to protest, but it got stuck in his throat when he felt Medic's hand moving more south, and he subconsciously moved his thighs apart.

"W-what are you doing Doc?", he asked.

Medic shushed him again, "You're not allowed to speak", he commanded once more.

All things, including what Medic did next, considered, not speaking was going to be a pretty tough challenge.

"Wh-wha-", he tried to say, only to have his mouth gagged by Medic's tie, which he didn't even see Medic took off. He muffled a protest around the tie, and it only made Medic snicker.

"I told you to stay silent", Medic warned, "And to answer your question, as fun it is to make you squirm from needles and blades, I don't intend to hurt you", he said quietly, as if he didn't want to be heard by anyone other than Scout, despite them being alone.

Scout mentally screamed at himself for blushing at those words, as he let Medic continue applying the lubricant while distracting him with kisses and bites on his neck. He wanted to ask him to hurry up, but the tie prevented him from making any sound besides muffled mumbling.

Just as he started getting even more impatient, he felt a sudden bolt of pleasure that caused him to let out a surprised yelp when Medic's fingers brushed against something... something. His hazy mind tried to recall the exact medical term he heard all those doctors say. G-spot? Yeah, that must be it.

His mind couldn't decipher what Medic said at that moment, but he could feel that same feeling washing over him again, and then more. It was hard for him not to be vocal about his appreciation, so he stopped trying to be silent.

When he heard Medic comment he liked him this loud, Scout practically melted and made sure Medic can hear how vocal he can really be.

When Medic moved his hands away, Scout couldn't help but let out a silent whine. Then he felt Medic's hands undoing the binds on his ankles and the moment his legs were free he eagerly wrapped them around Medic's waist, sending a pleading look Medic's way.

Medic removed the tie from Scout's mouth and asked, "What do you want, Blu?"

Scout smirked and kept his half lidded gaze, "I want you, Doc. Give me a piece of your medicine", he grinned, "Fuck me."

He didn't need to ask twice.

Scout arched his back when he felt Medic slowly pressing into him, and felt like his skin was melting under his kisses.

The lack of further movement showed to be pretty frustrating for Scout, who just wanted to have his mind fucked out. That wasn't too much to ask, was it?

"F-fuck, move already", he groaned and shifted his hips to encourage Medic to move.

"Why are you always so impatient?", Medic asked in amusement, not complying to Scout's wishes in the slightest.

Scout's response was a groan, which turned into a vocal yelp when Medic finally did move, to which Scout muttered various affirmative adverbs.

Scout's skin was flushed from warmth, and his shoulders were full of small red marks from Medic's small bites. It seemed Medic wasn't done with it either, his kisses and bites gradually becoming more rough along with his own hips' pace, which Scout didn't seem to mind one bit.

Tightening the hold his legs had around Medic's waist, Scout eagerly started moving his own hips to meet Medic's halfway, followed by many appreciative sounds and muttered encouraging words.

It didn't take long till Medic's thrusts turned Scout into breathless, moaning mess, from Medic successfully hitting his sweet spot almost every time. Scout couldn't help his gleeful grin, just from the thought that he definitely wasn't imagining this this time, and decided to make sure he "accidentally" gets caught again in the near future.

In the midst of this all, Scout got a sudden urge to embrace Medic and press himself against him, despite how much being tied up turned him on.

"D-Doc untie me", he breathed out, "I want you close", he pleaded, making Medic pause and consider, "Please", he asked again, and soon enough felt his ties come loose.

He opened his mouth to thank him and tried to wrap his arms around Medic, but he was cut off when Medic used the chance to grab his wrists and pin him down against the cold floor instead.

Scout couldn't do anything else except wrapping his legs once more around Medic's waist and arching his back in pleasure, loving the feeling of being pinned down by the man he crushed after for months.

He didn't care about team colours anymore, all he cared about is the feeling of closeness that was filling his heart and the electrifying pleasure that was washing over his body.

Desperate for more closeness, he raised his head to get closer to Medic's face, who got the hint and instantly locked their lips into a deep, heated kiss in between gasps and silent moans.

The sensation of the kiss and Medic's thrusts combined soon enough proved to be more than enough to push him over the edge, and he let out a soundless gasp as he finally reached his release, soon followed by his lover. He felt the grip on his wrists loosen, and he finally wrapped his arms around Medic's shoulder, pulling him into a warm embrace. His mind floated in sweet haze, and in that moment, he felt happy.

Medic let Scout snuggle up to him, then decided to cover him with his coat and kissed him under his ear, "So, the next time I see you wandering around my base, I will know you are just begging to be captured, hm?", he asked jokingly, earning a grin from Scout.

"What can I say?", Scout said, "I have a thing for danger", he grinned, "And doctors", he added with a wink.

Snuggling up closer, Scout decided he could use a nap, cold concrete floor be damned. At least Medic's coat was warm.


End file.
